Inside Out (DisneyWarnerBrosandNelvanaCartoonsResourceRockz Style)
DisneyWarnerBrosandNelvanaCartoonsResourceRockz's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Tomira (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Jill - Anastaisa *Bill - Dimitri (Anastasia) *Newborn Riley - Lily Loud (The Loud House) *3 Year Old Riley - Lola Loud (The Loud House) *Joy - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Jane Darling (Peter Pan 2) *Disgust - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Anger - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Fear - Doug Funnie (Doug) *Bing Bong - Genie (Aladdin) *Jill's Joy - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Share Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *Jill's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *Bill's Joy - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Anger - Bert (Sesame Street) *Bill's Fear - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Meg - Anne (The Care Bears Family: The Wrath of Shreeky) *3 Year Old Meg - Lana Loud (The Loud House) *Dream Director - Cleveland Brown (Family Guy/The Cleveland Show) *Rainbow Unicorn - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Negaduck (Darkwing Duck) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Lynn Loud Sr. (The Loud House) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Morton Koopa Jr. (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Koga (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Jordan's Joy - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Fear - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl - Lucy Loud (The Loud House) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6Teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Minnie Mouse (Disney) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Nebulana (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *Cool Girl's Fear - Daisy Duck (Disney) *Teacher - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Petunia Pig (Looney Tunes) *Teacher's Disgust - Sour Venus (The Spacebots) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) See Also *Inside Out (DisneyWarnerBrosandNelvanaCartoonsResourceRockz Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (DisneyWarnerBrosandNelvanaCartoonsResourceRockz Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (DisneyWarnerBrosandNelvanaCartoonsResourceRockz Style) - Treat Heart Pig Quick Thinking *Inside Out (DisneyWarnerBrosandNelvanaCartoonsResourceRockz Style) - Jane Darling We Should Cry *Inside Out (DisneyWarnerBrosandNelvanaCartoonsResourceRockz Style) - Penelope Pussycat Five Second Rule *Inside Out (DisneyWarnerBrosandNelvanaCartoonsResourceRockz Style) - Squidward Tentacles My Bad *Inside Out (DisneyWarnerBrosandNelvanaCartoonsResourceRockz Style) - Doug Funnie Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (DisneyWarnerBrosandNelvanaCartoonsResourceRockz Style): Tomira's First Date? *Inside Out (DisneyWarnerBrosandNelvanaCartoonsResourceRockz Style) - Transcripts Gallery Treat Heart Pig in The Care Bears Family.png|Treat Heart Pig as Joy Jane.jpg|Jane Darling as Sadness Penelope Pussycat.jpg|Penelope Pussycat as Disgust Squidward-tantacles-crazy.jpg|Squidward Tentacles as Anger Doug Funnie.png|Doug Funnie as Fear Tomira.png|Princess Tomira as Riley Anderson The Loud House Lola Nickelodeon.png|Lola Loud as 3 Year Old Riley Genie 3rd Film.jpg|Genie as Bing Bong Cheer Bear.png|Cheer Bear as Jill's Joy Gentle-heart-lamb-care-bears-family-44.2.jpg|Gentle Heart Lamb as Jill's Sadness Share Bear.jpg|Share Bear as Jill's Disgust Foghorn-leghorn-plucky-duck-show-8.44.jpg|Foghorn Leghorn as Bill's Joy Daffy Duck.png|Daffy Duck as Bill's Sadness Marvin the Martian.jpg|Marvin the Martian as Bill's Disgust Bert.png|Bert as Bill's Anger Ernie.jpg|Ernie as Bill's Fear Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Rainbow Unicorn Negaduck.jpg|Negaduck as Jangles the Clown Tweety.jpg|Tweety as Jangles' Joy Grumpy Bear.jpg|Grumpy Bear as Jangles' Sadness Morton Koopa Jr..png|Morton Koopa Jr. as Jangles' Disgust Lt wp yosemitesam2 800x600.jpg|Yosemite Sam as Jangles' Anger Mr. Beastly.jpg|Beastly as Jangles' Fear Koga (The Legend of The Crystal Forest).png|Koga as Jordan Bugs.jpg|Bugs Bunny as Jordan's Joy Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Jordan's Sadness Pepe turns around to see Penelope.png|Pepe Le Pew as Jordan's Disgust Billy Dog.png|Billy Dog as Jordan's Anger Happy Bright Heart.jpg|Bright Heart Raccoon as Jordan's Fear Minnie Mouse 2.jpg|Minnie Mouse as Cool Girl's Joy Nebulana.png|Nebulana as Cool Girl's Sadness Lydia.png|Lydia Deetz as Cool Girl's Disgust Petunia Pig.jpg|Petunia Pig as Teacher's Sadness Cosmo image.png|Cosmo as Forgotter Bobby WandaFOP.png|Wanda as Forgotter Paula Category:DisneyWarnerBrosandNelvanaCartoonsResourceRockz Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG